


Malec Smut

by Malec_is_life



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_is_life/pseuds/Malec_is_life





	Malec Smut

Alec leaned in to kiss Magnus slow and sensual at first then it became rough and and full of want. He started to move his lips down to the warlock’s neck causing him to let out a groan. He started to move his mouth lower kissing down his abs leaving love bites here and there. This is about as far as they’ve gone so Magnus was surprised when Alec looked up at him with those “innocent” eyes and starts to undo his belt. Alec pulls his pants and boxers down at the same time. Magnus chuckle at his eagerness.   
“So eager.” I say through my heavy breathing. The shadow hunter always had this effect on Magnus. Always makes him lose his breath from even a simple kiss.   
Magnus was brought out of his thoughts when Alec licked up from the base of his hardened cock. Then took the whole thing into his mouth. This caused the older man groan loudly and tilt his head back as Alec starts to bob his head up down. Magnus looked down to find him already looking up at him with hollowed cheeks. It took everything he had not to lose control right then. He took the warlock’s throbbing cock deeper into his mouth and gags a little bit. Magnus twisted the sheets between his hands and clenched his eyes shut as he reach his climax with a groan. Alec pulled away as Magnus came harder than ever before.


End file.
